User talk:GW-Biscuits/20Feb2007
You may talk about me here, if you wish :) Please be patient, I am new to editing MediaWiki. :Welcome :) — Skuld 11:52, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::What he said. :p — Galil 18:07, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::Hello, and stuff. Keep up the work adding reirects, I'm sick of never being 100% sure which vowels I need to drop for the American spelling of words. --Sunyavadin 15:30, 15 September 2006 Cost template Which values displayed incorrectly? --Fyren 07:07, 28 August 2006 (CDT) : Not sure what the ettiquete is here so I've replied on your talk page :) — Biscuits (talk ) 07:15, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Better to just reply wherever the question is asked. I didn't make the template, but I'll check it out. --Fyren 07:23, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Relentless Illusionist comment Sorry about that, this is my first Wiki entry and I still have a lot to learn. I figured the preview function was there for a reason, but I've always been leery of having information hanging in text-entry fields, where it can all be wiped out by a power failure, connectivity problem or other catastrophe unless I copy and paste to a text file frequently. --Navin Gelturos 03:58, 29 August 2006 (CDT) : I know what you mean. I'm pretty new myself. I just do a Select All, Ctrl+C before clicking preview. If there's a problem you can just paste it into a text file to recover it then. Anoter lesson I leared yesterday (see above): It's better to reply to a comment where it is made rather than having discussions span multiple pages :) — Biscuits (talk ) 04:02, 29 August 2006 (CDT) nice name I like your name! Hi :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 07:55, 29 August 2006 (CDT) : Thanks :) I like the work you did on the icons. — Biscuits (talk ) 21:39, 5 September 2006 (CDT) gold vs Hi, please refrain from changing every usage of the word 'gold' to the template. If you're curious about the formating of articles, see the Style and formatting articles. --Rainith 21:24, 5 September 2006 (CDT) : Okies, will look it up. — Biscuits (talk ) 21:26, 5 September 2006 (CDT) yum :)~ - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:28, 19 November 2006 (CST) : hehe — Biscuits (talk ) 19:34, 19 November 2006 (CST) Explorable Areas Normally you don't put "write me" on a red link. People will notice are less likely to write an article if it has a blue link. If you're starting to write the guild up then by all means remove the del tag I added. Otherwise I'd head over to Project talk:Style and formatting and try to get the ball rolling there. ;) --Xasxas256 06:32, 30 November 2006 (CST) : OK, I don't usually create pages from red links unless I am actually making the page. It's just that I was working on adding info boxes to some explorable areas and noticed there was no style article for it. Actually that reminds me I need to bring up a point about the location box template when I have time ;) - not enough at the moment, so deleting that article is fine with me. — Biscuits (talk ) 06:50, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Yeah starting it from scratch will be very time consuming, I'm off to bed! --Xasxas256 07:02, 30 November 2006 (CST) image copyright please include the correct image copyright tag when uploading images from now, see Project:Image use policy for further information. -- Xeon 02:05, 30 June 2007 (CDT)